The Popularity Game
by invinciblewriter100
Summary: Lindsay is popular. Beth is unpopular. The girls are best friends, and when Lindsay asks Beth to hang out with her during school, saying it's "like a game," Beth is swept into a world of overwhelming popularity. R&R!


For as long as they could remember, Beth and Lindsay had been close friends. Not one argument, not one fight or insult was put between them. Lindsay was a popular girl, a cheerleader and prom queen of last year. Beth was the exact opposite- nerdy, with very little popularity at all. Not that she minded, since Beth really didn't care about being popular. She'd told Lindsay that she wouldn't hang out with her at school so she wouldn't get noticed, but Lindsay didn't mind. To make up for it, the two girls went almost everywhere together when they had the chance.

"OMG, look!" Lindsay pointed at a dress in a mall window. This was one of the days where they could spend time together, and they were at a mall that both girls went to often. "That would fit you so well!' Beth looked at it, considering it. The dress was everything Beth was trying to avoid. It was flashy and short, with a crazily noticeable sparkle design on it.

" I don't know..." Beth looked away from it, sighing. "It looks too... it's just not for me." Lindsay pouted for a second, and then said, "Try it for me! Beth, we're BFFs!"

Beth smiled and agreed to that at least, making Lindsay smile and clap her hands excitedly. "Yay!"

She wished she'd said no. She saw nothing good in it, besides the fact that it was her favorite color, pink. She could see nothing else in it that she liked. "Lindsay?"

Lindsay gasped outside the dressing room. "Did the changing room thingy talk?" She grinned. "Yay! Umm... can you put outfits together for me?"

Beth stepped out of the room, saying, "It was only me." She gave a brief pose in the dress, and stopped after a few seconds.

"You look great, Bella!" Lindsay smiled and nodded in approval. She grabbed Beth's hand and said, "Buy it! You look so good!" She watched Beth with a hopeful smile and enthusiasm in her eyes. "It's perfect! Please? Please?" Beth was finding it harder and harder to say no, but had to turn it down. "Awww! Come on!"

Beth sighed and went back into the dressing room to change. She put her normal clothes back on, and hung up the pink dress. Lindsay was waiting for her, and Beth could tell she still wanted her to buy the dress. She managed to distract her and said, "Lindsay! Lip gloss is over there!"

"Eeeee!" Lindsay ran for it, right away grabbing a couple dozen. "Help me!" Beth grabbed about half of the lip gloss.

"This color looks nice," Beth commented while pointing to a light pink one that matched her jeans. "I might want to borrow it!"

"You can have it, Brianna- I mean Beth!" Lindsay seemed eager to give it to her. "At least buy that!"

Beth nodded in agreement. "Okay, Lindsay, you win this one." She picked it out of her pile, and held it with two fingers while holding the rest in her arms. The cashier turned around in shock, but helped the girls buy their lip gloss. Lindsay squealed happily when she was done and ran out of the store holding a bag.

After the big shopping spree, Beth sat at home and looked at her new lip gloss, twirling it around in her hands. For the past few years, she'd been attending twirling classes and had gotten really good at it. She was only bad at catching, because she missed the class. When it fell, Beth picked it up and put it on her dresser. She left it there and smiled slightly after, thinking about the shopping they'd done.

"Beth!" Dinner!" Beth's mom called her from downstairs, and Beth came running down the steps after putting on some of the lip gloss.

"Beth, you look great today!" She felt herself blush and look away, thinking, 'Nobody else says that.' "How was shopping?"

Beth and her mother chatted while eating. She didn't say much about the shopping, and ate fast. She ran back to her room, and laid down on her bed for some sleep. Her phone buzzed with a text message. _Hiii Beth! It's me Lindsay!_ Beth quickly replied back, saying hi. Within seconds, her phone buzzed again. _Going out tomorrow with Tyler, eeeeee!_

Tyler was Lindsay's boyfriend, and was mostly known at school for failing at every sport known to man. He always wore a red tracksuit. Lindsay met him when the school's sport team lost a game and she'd said, "Taylor is it? Sorry about the game."

That was part of the story anyway.

 _Good :D_

Beth turned off her phone shortly after, and fell asleep in a few minutes with her now-off phone in her hand.

 **Yayyyyy! Chapter 1 is out! What did you think? Review pease! Always appreciated! Thanks for reading, bye, and have a good day :D**


End file.
